1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports goods and more particularly, to a safety racket, which has excellent shock-absorbing effect and the string of the safety racket is protected from external objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional racket has a head frame, a handle and a connecting portion connected the head frame and the handle. The head frame has a plurality of through holes for passing by a string. During installation, the string is passed through one of the through holes outward, then bent around the outer periphery of the head frame, and then passed through another through hole inward. Part of the string is exposed outside the head frame such that the string is probably damaged or broken by external force. Besides, due to the string is stopped directly against the outer periphery of the head frame; the shock energy is transmitted from the string directly to the head frame and the handle when the racket hits the ball. The user receives a larger shock power when using the racket.